What I lost
by HawkFrost21
Summary: Love is troublesome... Who wouldn't feel crushed when the person that you love the most went away? well... Kei Takishima... can't even bear another second to live without his Hikari.  Just read it, alright! XD


**What I Lost...**

**~Kei's POV**

I had a friend, her name is Hikari. We met when we were just six years old, our fathers introduced us to one another. Hikari and I, despite always fighting, we were the best of friends. When we were kids, we used to sit by the bench at the park and eat our snacks together. We used to climb a tree in our backyard and hang out there together. Also, we always watch the sunset on a nearby beach together. As years passed, I soon realized... that I had fallen in love with her. Her cute pouting face, her majestic hair, her sparkling onyx eyes, her sweet warm smile... everything. There is nothing that I don't like about her, not one bit. There is also nothing in this world I would love more than her.

Four years later, when we were ten, my parents had to leave for a long business trip in some faraway continent. I didn't want to, I never want to. I tried to say no, I don't want to leave this place, I don't want to leave the place I called _home_, and especially, I don't want to leave _her. _But, I had no choice, I was forced to go...

"_Please Takishima... you have to go, they're your family" she pleaded to me "Don't you want to stay with your family?"_

"_It's not like that I don't want to be with them, it's just... I... Hikari, I..." __**I love you**__, I couldn't say it_

"_Don't worry Takishima, we're still the best of friends" she smiled... oh how I love to see her sweet smile._

"_But..." she raised her little finger at me_

"_Then promise me, that you __**will**__ return. That you'll be back... for me..." I hesitated for a while, but after hearing her words, I gave up. I took her little finger in mine and locked it together_

"_Promise?" she asked_

"_I promise" Yes Hikari, I promise, I __**will**__ return... I will return home... for you_

~0~

I am now back, back to my home. The first thing that I did is to find her, to find my beloved Hikari. However, I wasn't able to have any time. My grandfather forced me to date this girl, whom he merged with the Takishima Company with. He even announced it to the whole world. Pfft, I couldn't care less, I admit she's pretty, but Hikari's more beautiful than her, in fact, Hikari is the most beautiful girl in the whole galaxy.

I was walking alone by the park, I thought of relaxing a bit and took a stroll. Then, by the bench, were we used to eat together, was a girl. A girl with long black hair, she was eating a takoyaki. _Takoyaki?_ _that's Hikari's favourite. _

"Uhmm... Miss..." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder as I approached her.

She turned her head, onyx round pools crashed into my brown eyes. It's her, it's Hikari! I'm not mistaken, unless my eyes are deceiving me. I know those eyes anywhere, the same eyes that always melted my heart.

"Hikari? Hikari Hanazono? Is... Is that really you?" my lips are turning upward, _it has to be her! _She didn't answer

"Hikari, it's me! Kei Takishima! Your best friend! Don't you remember me?" I placed both my hands on her shoulders

"I... I'm sorry... I don't know who you are" she said "You must have mistaken me for someone else"

She started walking away, but I'm not gonna give up! I turned her to face me and I could see something swing by her neck. It was a necklace, a blue rose necklace with a diamond symbol. This was the exact same necklace I gave Hikari on her eighth birthday.

"That necklace... so you're still wearing it?" I smiled at her, only being greeted by tears running down her face.

"I... I don't know you!" she shouted and dashed away. I tried to follow her but something made me stop. It's definitely Hikari, I had that necklace specially made for her. Then... why was she crying?

~0~

The following day, I went to the town's library, I took out a book but I felt someone pulling it at the other side of the shelf too. The book dropped, on the other side, I saw her again... Hikari. She was getting a book entitled "The Princess and the Dragon" it was the book we used to read over and over again.

"Hikari..."

She ran away, again...

~0~

On the other day, I walked by the beach, hoping that she would be here. My prayers were answered, there, on the high rock, was none other than Hikari. She was talking pictures of the sea. I was afraid to scare her away again, so I just say beside her.

"Hey" I began

"Hi"

"Nice weather we're having"

"Yeah..." I heard her watch tinkle. She stood up and started walking away

"See ya later, Takishima..." before she could go away I grabbed her hand and held her tight in my arms.

"I knew that you didn't forget about me... Hikari" I can feel her crying in my chest. She held me tight and I did the same. I found her, I finally found her "I missed you, I missed you so much"

"I missed you too...Kei..." I lift my head

"What did you say?"

"Kei..." she repeated. Oh god, for the first time in my life, Hikari has finally called me by my first name. It's as if the angels of heaven are singing. I smiled at her

"Kei, I... I love you..." I couldn't believe my ears "I love you, I..."

I crashed my lips with hers. Her lips are so soft, just like how I imagined it. I reluctantly broke the kiss, and told her the thing I have kept secret ever since we met.

"I love you too, Hikari... always have... and always will..." I kissed her again, we kept on kissing until the sun finally sink into the sea. When we parted, she smiled sweetly at me and waved goodbye.

The next day, I returned to the beach, but she wasn't there anymore. I searched for her, I looked everywhere, but she was no longer to be found.

Until...

**~Hikari's POV**

I waited for him...

I trusted him...

I had faith in him that he will come back...

As the years passed, I refused all the boys who had their eyes on me. Even to this nice, sweet guy called Iori. But I'm sorry, I already loved someone. We met years ago, he may be an irritating person but he's actually a sweet guy, and I... love him... His name, is Kei Takishima.

One day, I was walking through the streets when suddenly; there was a sudden news report. The female reporter announced that Mimi Kumihara, daughter of the Kumihara corporation, is now engaged to... Kei Takishima? What? No... it... it can't be!

I was hurt, I cried all day, so this is what you feel when you're heart-broken huh? I can't move on, I loved Takishima, I was planning on his return that I'd confess to him... but it was too late... I only had my brother to comfort me, I trusted him more on my secrets... but it wasn't enough... it really hurts...

So I made a decision... I WILL forget about him, I don't know anyone named Kei Takishima...

I tried, it was going well, until I saw him again... by the park, at the library... in my mind... everywhere! Just when I'm planning of forgetting him, he came back?

~0~

I sat on the high rock by the beach to take pictures of the sea. There, I saw him again, this time, we had a simple conversation. I didn't run, instead I felt comfortable, and safe around him. I said goodbye to him and I walked away, but I felt a hand grab my wrist. Before I knew it, he was hugging me, I felt warm and happy... so happy that I cried, I missed him so much. With all my efforts I said his name, never before I have ever called him on his first name. And finally, when I confessed to him, he placed his lips on mine, I didn't run, I felt so happy and alive. He told me his feelings to and it made me really happy, I could feel our hearts beating as one. When it was night time, I waved goodbye to him. Happy and contented that I finally said it, those feelings of mine. I glanced at him for one last time before I go away... I will be going to a faraway place, and I am never gonna come back...

You see, I had this extreme sickness, no doctor could explain it and there was no medicine to cure it. I had only a few years to live... but I said to myself, that before I die, I will tell him how I feel... and my task has been fulfilled.

When I returned home, everyone was there, my family, my friends... everyone. I smiled at them, tears flowing down from my eyes...

"I love you, minna... sayo-nara..." I collapsed, my eyes closed, a faint smile on my face. These eyes... will never be open again...

~0~

_**When Kei heard what happened, **_

_**It was like, HIM, being alive never happened,**_

_**He couldn't believe this,**_

_**Who would believe this?**_

_**The love of his life,**_

_**His strength,**_

_**The sole reason why he's alive,**_

_**His best friend...**_

_**Gone...**_

_**And she's never coming back,**_

_**He blamed himself,**_

_**Why would she do this by herself?**_

_**He would've helped her,**_

_**He'll do anything for her**_

_**He can't bear another second without Hikari...**_

_**So as the sun sets... **_

_**On the faraway place,**_

_**Kei... is now with his love,**_

_**With his Hikari...**_

* * *

><p>Uggh... what a horrible ending -_-|||<p>

It's gonna be YOU and not ME, who's gonna find out what happened to Kei after he heard that Hikari's dead XD

What can I say, I love heart-breaking Love Stories, don't know why though but I love those kind of stories, despite me being a guy ;)

We'll, here's my oneshot :D

I haven't visited this place for a while, haha, well, don't worry guys

I'll be updating DONE, this week, I guess ^^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
